Convergent
by Mausam
Summary: Tris has survived the two bullets in the torso which she received while breaking into the weapons lab and they return to the city and now they return to Chicago. Everything is the same as before and they have a somewhat peaceful life as dauntless members until Tallia takes the aptitude test. What will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so all my reader friends since I am really upset about Tris's death so I'm gonna write an extended ending of Allegiant. It will be from multiple POVs. So now there's nothing much else to say just __**READ ON!**_

**Chapter-1(Tris POV):**

_Oh my god!_ No no no this definitely can't be happening. I mean I am supposed to be...dead right? After all I was shot twice in the torso so like... yeah I am supposed to be dead. But still I am here lying on my bed alive and wondering why am I alive in the first place.

Christina is sitting to my right and Cara to my left. They both are discussing something in low serious voices when Cara notices me and gives me her trademark tight smile and I return it back. I drift back to my trail of thoughts. I am brought back to reality by an over-excited voice, Christina "Oh thank god you woke up! They said you would survive but they still put you under a drug induced coma so that you recover fully before waking up. Anyways now you must know that you are 17."She states. I smile. And sit up without any difficulty the doctors were definitely right.

Everything starts coming back to my mind as Cara fills me in with Chicago news. The factions are restored divergents are still hunted everything is exactly the same. My thoughts shift to Uriah and remember I have lost yet another friend in all this madness. I count the friends I have lost Al, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Fernando, Tori and now Uriah and what for? Nothing at all. "What about Uriah?"I ask anyway barely a whisper, a sob racks me forward. "He woke up right after they unplugged him. We're together now" she replies. I smile but that cannot explain my joy. We quickly give each other a bear hug and I get ready to leave.

We leave in a jeep where I, Chris and Uriah are there. We reach the city limits and board the train an hour later Cristina and I chat all the way home. We jump on the roof and walk over to the ledge I smile. This ledge reminds me of the first time I felt proud of myself. I climb over the ledge not willing to wait to feel the weightlessness, not willing to wait to see Tobias. I jump.

_**Sorry but I have to end this chapter here. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry friends I haven't updated in a while. BLAME SCHOOL. So yeah here's the chapter.**_

**Tris POV:**

I hit the net after about 5 second and strong arms pull me down. I know immediately who it is I can never forget this smell that I associate with safety. _Tobias. My Tobias. _He pulls me down easily. He looks handsome but there is more than the usual twinkle in his eyes. He is _crying._ I have never seen him crying well _almost _never he takes my face in his hands and presses his lips to mine. After a while we pull away breathless. "I love you." I say. "Fourever Tris" He replies.

Again as usual our silence _has_ to be interrupted by shrieks of laughter as Uriah and Christina land hand in hand. We all walk to the pit and then I stop abruptly. I look at Tobias's deeply thoughtful eyes demanding for an explanation as to why have I stoppedso abruptly without a previous note "I need to find an apartment to live in right?" I ask. He shakes his head "No" he says trying to sound stern but his voice comes out scratchy. I almost giggle. "You are staying with me in my apartment Beatrice Prior." He says it not like an offer or request, but like an order, a command in his typical _Four_ voice. I nod and we make our way to his apartment. I am greeted by the words _Fear God Alone _on the wall. I am so tired that I literally drift off the_ second _my head hits the pillow.

The next day I have decided my job I will be replacing Tori at the tattoo parlour and next week onwards I will be helping Tobias with the transfer initiates.

I go to the dining hall after taking an exceptionally long shower. Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Tobias and I are sitting on the table. "What, did you sleep in the bathtub or something?" Christina said with a hint of humour in her voice "If you're gonna make my friend sleep in a bathtub to keep your King size bed to yourself then Mr Eaton I'll be forced to take her with me." She states. Tobias just rolls his eyes.

Soon the initiates will enter this compound and I hope that they get a chance to be members after initiation.

_**Sorry guys have to end it here but I promise that the next chapter will be up very soon **____**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear reader friends I am posting my second chapter today. Also guys please R & R. So here's the chapter!**_

**Tris POV:**

I wake up in the morning and I instantly remember today the initiates will arrive in the compound. I am suddenly very nervous. Even after so much of explaining and spreading awareness the new leaders still hunt divergents. I do not want any troubles for the initiates this year. The only thing which calms me down is that our faction leaders will not send information to Erudite. Anyways...

I get ready and head to the dining hall. In the way I run into someone. Tobias. Great, I just forgot about him. "Hey Tris I thought you disappeared." He says clearly out of breath. "Hey, relax." I say. "Okay, let's go." He says and we head to the dining hall. "Hey transfer instructors. You are late by 23 seconds exact, you are put on warning. Understand?" Christina yells. Tobias and I gulp and nod rapidly in our best imitation as initiates and we all burst out laughing. We haven't had so much fun together ever since... never.

Chris, Uri, Four and I say goodbye Shauna and Zeke and head to the member's entrance. We can already hear parts of Harrison's speech; the first Initiate will jump any minute now. 'Four' smiles and I smile back. The first initiate falls into the net. We all stretch our hands out but he climbs out himself. He is wearing gray... Abnegation! "Name Stiff?" Four asks clearly in the instructor mode. "Abbadon" He says confidently. I smile and shake his hand. "Welcome to dauntless." I say. Once all the initiates have jumped we end up with:

10 dauntless borns: Azrael, Keenan, Elea, Lyon, Alex, Asta, Amber, Rachel, Olivia and Austin.

1 Erudite: Elixia

1 Abnegation: Abbadon

1Amity: Carol

4Candor: Jaden, Jade, Chad, Kate.

I let Four do all the talking because I am too lost in figuring out what is so odd, so off about Abbadon. He does look at Azrael a lot but there is something else. Something I see so often in Tobias' eyes. Pain hidden behind a guarded expression. I'll have to talk to him later. We dismiss initiates and leave. We go to the chasm where we all decided to meet. We are greeted by a really drunk Shauna, Zeke, Christina and Uriah. "Here Tris try a drink" Uri says, his words slurred. I accept it and by the time I am half way through my first bottle Tobias is on his second. He really looks 19. Not the soldier which everyone sees him as. He sets his bottle aside and pulls me in for a long deep kiss. We pull away eventually, interrupted by a gunshot and a blood curdling scream.

_**Cliff-hanger. Ha ha ha. Sorry had to end it. Do not kill me. But I'll try to post a chapter tomorrow.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am so sorry I couldn't post a chapter yesterday I really am. But I had some very genuine problems. Also thank you so so much for all your support I just can't explain how much it means for me. Now I'll keep you no longer, here's the chapter **___

_**Tris POV:**_

We pull away eventually, interrupted by a gunshot and a blood curdling scream. We all sprint in the direction of the scream. We reach to an un-supervised spot in the chasm and we see our Abnegation initiate clearly furious with a gun in hand, Keenan lying down clutching his foot and Azrael hurriedly trying to retrieve her shirt from the floor. I realize the reason Abbadon is furious. _Oh god I swear Keenan is in serious trouble I will __**kill**__ him, I swear I will. _I run to help Azrael but she is already unconscious. But before any of us can act, Abbadon has scooped her up and has sprinted off to who knows where. "Take him to the infirmary" is all we hear as Abbadon shouts over his shoulder. He disappears. I turn around to see Tobias being the most sober one picks Keenan and takes him away.

_**Abbadon's POV:**_

I jump onto the roof and find a leader, Harrison, standing on the ledge as if it were the most comfortable position in the world. "_This" _he says pointing to what lies below behind him "is your only way to Dauntless. If you can't muster the will to jump you aren't welcome here." Well... I already know that heights terrify me so why not just get away with it already? I am about to step onto the ledge when someone shouts "Ooh a brave stiff" Keenan I guess. Then I see her, Azrael, she helped me to get on the train. I like her already. I decide since her name means the archangel of death, so I'll name myself Abbadon, the angel of destruction. There's no way I'll go by Noah Eaton. I ignore Keenan and step on the ledge. A sudden wave of nausea hits me I decide to ignore it, the only the only way to get away from Marcus is _this. _I call him Marcus, he lost his title of dad the day he adopted me. I take a deep breath and step off the ledge. Somehow this is at least better than landing on the net. The impact practically rips open all fresh scars. I manage not to scream. Hands stretch out but I climb out myself not trusting anyone else. I see a tall man or rather a boy standing in front. "Name stiff?" he asks. "Abbadon" I reply confidently. "Welcome to Dauntless" a girl says and we shake hands.

Finally I am free.

I am dauntless.

_**So... what do you think? Please review. Also temme in what POV do you want the next chapter. Should I continue with Abbadon's POV or put in Azrael's POV? Please tell me. Thankyou **_____


End file.
